


Friend

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: enjoy lol, i have nowhere else to post it, set in the game sky made by that game company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: One lonely sky kid discovers that strangers aren't always dangerous.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my headcanons to know before you read this:  
> \- Sky kids don't communicate in full sentences, but rather in their vocal honks.  
> \- Some don't talk at all and use a form of sign language.  
> \- Sky kids can hide their light if their cape is dark enough and if they basically huddle in a ball.

It was cold under the ice, but that was okay. This was his usual spot, and he’d grown accustomed to the temperature down here. Besides, his stars kept him warm anyway.

Kurilioj sat huddled in the farthest corner, a group of jellyfish floating just a few feet away. His dark green cape, which looked blue in the dim light, obscured his light, making it near impossible to tell he was there. Kurilioj liked being invisible. He loved the tranquility: talking to others was not his forte. He would rather sit and listen to the other skykids as they laughed and talked.

Occasionally, one or two of them would come down under the ice, but only for a short while or so. They would gather the star and leave as quickly as they came, never bothering the small skychild who sat in the corner, dozing off among the jellyfriends.

Kurilioj shuffled the slightest, the soft sound echoing a thousand times louder. Thank goodness for his earmuffs. He wasn’t sure what he would do without them.

He’d probably never leave his home. He did not enjoy loud noises. They scared him. It had taken ages for him to even sum up the courage to go into Eden.

Yes, thank goodness for the earmuffs.

Kurilioj buried his face in his cape and was about to fall back asleep when someone gave a rather loud honk, disrupting the tranquility he’d been enjoying so much.

Kurilioj glanced up, blinking blearily. Above him loomed a tall skykid. They wore a red cape, so bright it reminded Kurilioj of Eden, but that wasn’t the half of it. What surprised him the most was that _frightening dragon mask_ the skykid had _dared to wear._

He didn’t like it one bit.

Kurilioj squeaked and shuffled back a bit, the sudden movement causing his jellyfriends to jump.

But Dragon did not seem fazed in the slightest. Instead, Dragon gave a careful wave of his hand, a gesture of kindness. Calming.

Kurilioj stopped, eyeing them carefully.

Dragon gave a bow then reached behind them, revealing a lovely red Ukulele. Kurilioj had the same Ukulele at home. It made an uncomfortable sound.

However, when _this_ skykid played it, it was an absolute lullaby to his ears.

Dragon stopped playing momentarily, pointing at Kurilioj. Kurilioj tilted his head, confused. _What do they… oh!_ His flute! Of course! They wanted to play music with him!

He rose to his feet and got out his flute, waiting expectantly for Dragon to begin the song. He was thinking, _what am I doing? Is this a good idea?_

But when the song began, all anxiety faded away.

It was his favourite song; the nice, slow one from the Season of Lightseekers. Though in a slightly different key than he was used to, the flute and ukulele harmonized each other nicely. He didn’t even notice the piano player until she’d joined in.

When the song finished, Kurilioj held onto the very last note for as long as he could, the sweet sound echoing under the ice.

Dragon began to clap, and Piano gave a deep bow before bursting into laughter. Kurilioj tossed his flute onto his back again and began bouncing on his toes, his arms flailing by his sides. _Fun! Fun! Fun!_

_Fun!_ Piano agreed, letting off a colourful firecracker. Her hair was short cropped and stuck out on either side. An Elder hairstyle, he observed. She had a lovely blue cape with little round lights dangling at even intervals.

As he looked to Dragon, he began to realize that the skykid’s appearance had become less scary. Even if his dragon mask still looked rather menacing.

_Friend?_ Dragon asked, holding out a candle. Without hesitation, Kurilioj accepted. _Friend,_ he confirmed.


End file.
